Misunderstandings ABC Chat crack
by Raven Solas Hallow
Summary: Mello logged into the Whammy's house 'Alphabet' system and wait to see if Matt was on but other things happened... semi-crack lol


MISUNDERSTANDINGS

Disclaimer: don't own :(

Rating T for cussing

* * *

obsessive-toy-lover: Is NEAR (NATE RIVER)  
chocolate-is-the-best-thing: Is MELLO (MICHEAL KHEEL)  
Albino!-Sheep-loves-blondes: Is NEAR'S second account  
Lightstalker4ever: Is L (L LAWLIET)  
Hacker13: Is MATT (MAIL JEEVAS)  
Silent-watcher: Is Watari (QUILLSH WHAMMY)  
Ihatekids79: Is ROGER (ROGER RUVIE)  
Lstalker4ever: Is LIGHT (LIGHT YAGAMI)

* * *

Mello logged into the Whammy's house 'Alphabet' system and wait to see if Hacker13 (Matt) would  
get on but like normal only Lightstalker4ever (L), Silent-watcher (W), and obsessive-toy-lover (N) were  
on. Mello was about to get off when he got a message from obsessive-toy-lover (N). Mello would have  
typically ignored it but since he was now "friends" -due to Rodger making him- he decided to open the  
note into an I.M. chat room…

*obsessive-toy-lover has entered the chat room*

*chocolate-is-the-best-thing has entered the chat room*

Obsessive-toy-lover: hey Mels it is Matt

chocolate-is-the-best-thing: M-Matt how…what

Obsessive-toy-lover: I'm using Near's account

* Albino!-Sheep-loves-blondes has entered the chat room *

Albino!-Sheep-loves-blondes: hello… Matt what happened to your account

chocolate-is-the-best-thing: Near what the hell is with the screen name

Obsessive-toy-lover: …. I was avoiding Mels

Albino!-Sheep-loves-blondes: why …. I thought that you two were dating -ignores Mello's question-

* Lightstalker4ever has entered the chat room *  
Lightstalker4ever: good evening Mello, Near and Matt. What is this I read about avoiding and dating?  
You know that this is a chat room to communicate not for…..couples counseling. (`"`"`'`"`) (o. o) I'll  
be right back I'm going to retrieve the elusive cupcake ...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,. \_-_-_-_-/

Albino!-Sheep-loves-blondes: please get on to your own account Matt

* obsessive-toy-lover has left the chat room *

* Hacker13 has entered the chat room *

* Albino!-Sheep-loves-blondes has left the chat room *

* Obsessive-toy-lover has reentered the chat room *

Hacker13: better

Obsessive-toy-lover: much…. so what happened with you and Mello?

Lightstalker4ever: I have returned …..Yes, Mail Jeevas what did happen with you and Michael?

Hacker13: Umm... well you see…

chocolate-is-the-best-thing: Matt don't you even dare I will kill you if you say anything

Obsessive-toy-lover: what is Mello so afraid of that he wouldn't even want his own mentor to know?

chocolate-is-the-best-thing: L didn't you say just nine messages ago that this is NOT for couples  
counseling.

Lightstalker4ever: I did but I can bend the rules just this once for my three prodigies and since this has  
piped my interest more than the case that I'm working on.

Obsessive-toy-lover: -shocked- (-_-) -face of shock

Hacker13: O_O -face of shock

chocolate-is-the-best-thing: 0.0 -face of shock D*MN YOU NEAR FOR NEVER SHOWING EMOTIONS!

Lightstalker4ever: It's only logical for humans to get bored after a while ^-^ and Mello please reframe  
from cursing even if you replace a letter or two with a symbol or number. Matt will you please tell me  
why you're avoiding Mello?

Hacker13: Well I really don't want to say….

chocolate-is-the-best-thing: FOR GODS SAKES THE D*MN SHEEP F*CKING KISSED MATT! TT_TT -I'm  
going to go punch something preferably Near and then go eat chocolate-

Hacker13: OMFG Mello it was nothing I tripped while I was playing my game and I landed on Near and  
we accidentally kissed!

* chocolate-is-the-best-thing has left the chat room*

Lightstalker4ever: wow that was awkward o_o ….. Let's agree never to ask Mello what's wrong.

* Hacker13 has left the chat room*

Obsessive-toy-lover: It may have been an accident but I still enjoyed that moment of happiness. L for the  
record Mello has been trying to get Matt's first kiss for the last three years and it took an accident for me  
to get it so it doesn't actually count right L? Now because of the "accident" Mello thinks that I was  
trying to outdo him again but he can't see that it was an accident! -.-"

Lightstalker4ever: Well Nate it does count unfortunately because a kiss is a kiss no matter what the  
situation is.

*Silent-watcher has entered the chat room*

Silent-watcher: L I'm quite shocked that you decided to all of your time to day just to talk on this chat  
room instead of taking care of your case.

*Ihatekids79 has entered the chat room*

Ihatekids79: So Quillsh you were going to tell me about your days as a sniper tonight? ;) -wink-y face-

Obsessive-toy-lover: L I have to leave because umm….. The computer just caught fire….. yeah the  
computer is now on fire. Bye -runs to emo corner to hug Mello and Matt dolls-

* obsessive-toy-lover has left the chat room*

Lightstalker4ever: _ -disturbed face-Watari didn't I ask you to go get me some more sweets and to  
look into getting the lead suspects government papers not even two minutes ago?

Silent-watcher: well I umm…..

* Silent-watcher has left the chat room*

* Ihatekids79 has left the chat room*

Lightstalker4ever: Light you may now start I.M.-ing I have locked this chat room into a private one

*Lstalker4ever has entered the chat room-

Lstalker4ever: Hey what are you doing tonight after every one goes home ;)

Lightstalker4ever: I'm going to go and retrieve more elusive cup cakes and then play chest after  
everyone leaves. ^_^

Lstalker4ever: sounds like fun I guess but…

*Hacker13 has hacked the chat room*

Hacker13: Hey L I need a way to make Mello un-mad at me since he has just drown my new DS.

Lstalker4ever: I have a better idea…it involves strawberries and whip cream.

Hacker13: -looks at L's and Light's screen names- O_O …L who is this…..umm what's going on…

*Hacker13 has left the chat room*

Lightstalker4ever: Sorry what happened I went to go get a cup cake….hello Matt…. -_- this is not good?  
Anyway Light you want to make those mini strawberry split ice-cream cakes or the strawberry short  
cakes tonight for your dad's surprise party tomorrow.

Lstalker4ever: The short cakes :)

Lightstalker4ever: okay I'll see you in the kitchen then bye

*Lightstalker4ever has left the chat room*

*Lstalker4ever has left the chat room*  
-END-

Thanks for reading and just to say I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT :( -RAVEN  
HALLOW

(`"`"`'`"`) (o. o) -suppose to be a chibi grabbing a cupcake with sprinkles-  
\-_-_-_-_-/


End file.
